Hiccups with bad timing
by nikitabella
Summary: It's annoying when someone's hiccuping in a silent room, isn't it. Well, for ADHD kids it's even worse. But the real question is how to get rid of the hiccups. Follow Leo, Jason and Piper and find some ways to heal hiccuping. Between The lost hero and The son of Neptune. Rated T because it was me who wrote it!


**A\N: Hi guys! It's been a while since I have written anything but I just couldn't find much time. I decided to write down this before something else occurs. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**This is happening a month after **_**The Lost Hero **_**so Jason and Piper are still not dating.**

**Uncle Rick owns most of this! **

_Hiccup!_

_Hiccup!_

_Hiccup!_

''Gods, Leo drink a water or something!'' Jason finally sighed irritated.

They were currently in Bunker 9 going through some maps and blueprints Leo had found in there a month ago. Piper, Jason and Leo were there for almost three hours now and for an ADHD kids it was way too much time spend at one place. That, added to the regular hiccups coming from Leo and Jason's unusually grumpy mood today was just praying for disaster.

''I already drunk, it -_hiccup!_- didn't help.'' Leo said not looking away from an old map of New York.

''Why don't you try again?'' Piper suggested, trying to ease the tension that had risen between her two best friends.

''If I try again, I'll pee my –_hiccup!_- pants! And I love that particular pair.'' he protested and looked at her disapprovingly.

''TMI, Repair boy.'' She retorted with scrunched eyebrows and looked back at the blueprint of the Argo II Leo and Annabeth had made a while ago.

Next to her Jason was trying hard to concentrate on a battle map from the Civil war but Piper could easily tell by his rigid posture that he wasn't doing such a good work. A part of her wanted to ask what was wrong but she decided against it. His memory was coming back on bits and pieces these days and he was extremely moody sometimes. It was better letting him be when he was like this or you could get zapped.

The room fell silent again. Well, almost silent.

_Hiccup!_

_Hiccup!_

Piper sighed but didn't say anything. The truth was that the hiccupping was bugging her greatly. And her stupid ADHD wasn't helping.

''Leo, why don't you try holding your breath for a couple of seconds?'' she then suggested and the boys looked at her strange.

''Are you trying to kill me?'' he asked with one raised eyebrow.

''No silly, you can't kill yourself like that. It's a way to stop hiccups.'' Piper explained patiently trying hard not to roll her eyes.

''Oh…okay.'' He then said and breathed in deeply before holding it in.

Leo let it out when his face started turning slightly red. The three of them waited in anticipation to see if it worked.

_Hiccup!_

''Damn!'' Piper muttered with scrunched eyebrows. It always helped her when she was little.

''I've heard that eating a spoon of sugar will help.'' Jason suggested then.

''Is it safe to let him eat sugar?'' Piper turned to the son of Jupiter with worried glance.

''It's just a spoon, I don't think it will hurt.'' He shrugged back.

Piper wasn't sure that giving suggar to the most hyperactive boy she had seen was such a good idea but agreed anyway. The rhythmic noise coming from Leo had to be stopped.

Fifteen minutes later not only Leo was hiccupping but was running around in the bunker with Jason and Piper hot on his heels trying to calm him down.

''Okay, I admit this wasn't the smartest idea.'' Jason said leaning on some sort of a big oven slightly out of breath from chasing Leo around. ''But gods, is he fast when he's high.''

''Hey, guys you just have to -_ hiccup!-_ see this!'' Leo shouted from the other end of the room and Jason and Piper sighed before heading his way.

Leo was grinning like a maniac while sitting on a table and dangling his legs like a child…with only his boxers on. Jason tried to stifle a laugh while Piper tried to stop herself form blushing.

''What the heck happened!'' she exclaimed looking at her brown-haired best friend.

''I don't know -_ hiccup!- _one second the clothes were on me while in the next weren't! Magic!'' Leo concluded like a five-year-old with hands spread like he was about to hug them both and big shining eyes.

''This is your entire fault Sparky.'' Piper huffed, still slightly red in the face as she turned to glare at Jason. He on the other hand had tears in his eyes and was biting his lower lip trying not to laugh.

As he met her stare he burst out which earned him a sharp glare and a slap upside the head.

''Hey, what was that for?'' he whined while rubbing his head. ''You can't tell me you're not finding this funny, can you?''

She didn't answer and just then Jason saw her embarrassment.

''Boys!'' she sighed like this explained everything. ''Leo, go get dressed now.'' She commanded then charming him with her voice. He obeyed and went to one of the cupboards placed beside the wall. He was dressed in less than two minutes.

_Hiccup!_

''How come he is still hiccupping?'' Jason exclaimed then.

''Let's try something else. Leo, grab your hands behind you and try to stretch them.'' Piper suggested.

''Oh, oh, like that one time –_hiccup!_- in Wilderness school when Hedge put us in detention –_hiccup!- _and…'' he started rambling while stretching his hands behind his back and even stepping on his toes from time to time.

''This isn't working.'' Jason stated after a few minutes. He was now more amused than annoyed but the same couldn't be told for Piper who had her eyes narrowed.

He couldn't help but stare at her ever-changing orbs, trying to decide what colour were they without much success. He snapped out of it after a few seconds, trying to ignore the fact that his neck and ears were getting hot.

''Do you have gum?'' he asked her suddenly, an idea striking him.

''No?'' Piper's answer came out more like a question and he smiled at her knowingly.

''I've heard of a technique where he has to chew gum while blocking his ears for a while.'' He explained.

''Where do you come with ideas like this?'' she looked at him amazed.

He looked tired suddenly. ''I don't actually now yet.''

''Well, I'm sure he can pull that out of his tool belt. He has candy in there after all.'' She said and smiled trying to distract him.

And sure enough, Leo pulled a gum out of his belt and started chewing it.

''Okay, I have to admit that it looks stupid.'' Piper said after a few seconds and chuckled.

''What's going on in here?'' Annabeth's voice acme from the entrance and Jason and Piper looked at her.

She wasn't looking much better than usual. Her hair was put into careless ponytail and her intimidating grey eyes were had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. Her boyfriend's disappearance was really sucking the energy out of her.

''Leo is hiccupping and we try to make him stop but so far nothing works.'' Piper explained.

''We even gave him sugar.'' Jason added and Annabeth looked at them with raised eyebrow. ''Yeah, yeah, not very smart. Don't rub it in.''

''Okay, let's see…'' Annabeth said and then headed towards Leo who still hadn't noticed her being too busy with chewing and swaying to a tune only he knew.

The blond girl crept behind him silently and stood behind him. In the next second she whipped her knife out and pointed it to his throat, scaring the Hades out of him.

''Holy Hephaestus woman, what has gotten into you?'' he screamed then and almost chocked on the gum in his mouth.

Annabeth eyed him for a few seconds.

''Done.'' She concluded then, sheathed her knife and went to leave. ''I just came to tell you that lunch is up in fifteen minutes.''

After the door shut behind her the three friends looked at each other. The silence in the bunker felt good.

''Finally.'' Jason and Piper sighed at the same time making Leo snicker at them.

_Hiccup!_

''Gods!'' the three of them groaned.

''This thing just doesn't go!'' Jason then threw his hands in the air exasperatedly.

''And you are the one complaining Superman, I'm hiccupping all damn morning!'' Leo said irritably. ''I tried to ignore it but with no success. Ugh!''

''Can't you just stop hiccupping?'' Piper asked then.

Leo looked at her strangely, tilting his head to the side with dazed eyes. After a few seconds he shook his head and straightened up. It was quiet yet again.

''You charmspoke me into not hiccupping?'' Leo asked looking at her with raised eyebrows.

''Why didn't we think of that earlier?'' Jason turned to her and did the unexpected. ''You are my savior!''

Piper was blushing madly while Leo was snickering at them both. It was good that only Piper could see him.

''It wasn't that big.'' She mumbled after Jason released her.

He smiled down at her and she couldn't resist beaming at him too.

''Okay lovebirds, hate to burst the bubble but we have to go to lunch. Piper, you and I have to lead cabins, remember.'' Leo said then, effectively breaking their trance. They exited Bunker 9 together and Piper headed directly to her cabin yelling one 'See you two at lunch' from the distance. Leo chuckled while watching Jason smiling at her retreating form.

''What?'' the blond guy asked his friend then, looking at him.

''Oh, nothing. Just wandering how long it will take you.'' The son of Hephaestus said in an innocent voice, putting his hands behind his neck and looking ahead of them with a big satisfied smirk.

''For what?'' Jason asked still puzzled.

''To ask her out.'' Leo said like it was obvious making Jason's eyes wide. ''I think…lesser than a week.''

Jason didn't answer to that but his smile was enough for Leo.

''Only one thing Superman. I don't want to become an uncle just yet. And I'm sure your sister won't appreciate it either.'' Leo said and laughed.

Jason was confused for a second before he realized what his best friend had just said. But by then Leo was already running away with a mischievous smile on his face.

**A\N: Okay, this was a bit pointless. Eh, whatever. The methods described in this are from Internet so I don't know if they really work.**

**The other day my sister was hiccupping while we were doing our homework. I was close to strangle her actually; it was ticking me off so much. But this idea struck me and saved her. :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks, love you!**


End file.
